Life After the War
by Soubi-chan I am Immortal
Summary: The Gundam pilots are settling into civilian lives in their own ways and finding out that maybe assimilation is not all that bad after all. It's a bunch of one shots really, nothing romantic really intended.
1. Heero's New Motivation

To the reader,

I would just like to point out that I do not have any possession of the Gundam Wing characters, anime, and/or manga. Raina Sanverse and all original characters are of my own creation.

Enjoy.

Sicone

People run in the pouring rain under all kinds of things like umbrellas, newspapers, and even stoop awnings. They rush to their destinations as quickly as possible to avoid the rain. A band of five boys walk through it casually though, holding their umbrellas above their heads and casually talking amongst each other.

"And then all the sudden she came swooping down out of nowhere and bam!" Duo shouts, slashing his down in a sword like swipe. "And her boomerang went flying!" He emulates her throw but his 'weapon' slips and whacks Wufei in the face. He growls at this, his eye twitching continually.

"Maxwell…." He hisses under his breath through grit teeth.

"Eheh…sorry?" he chuckles weakly, grabbing his umbrella back.

"No harm done Wufei, I doubt an umbrella could really be your undoing." Quatre laughs lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. Trowa nods in agreement, trying to help him transition the tension away. Heero merely looks at the watch on his wrist and stays his usual silent self. This whole adjusting to regular life was new to him but he could manage it easily. At first it was kind of annoying and hectic in its own way but that is how he had met her.

"Yo, Heero…you listening…?" Duo asks, waving his hand in front of the silent brunettes face. He snaps out of the daze at the wave and looks to the group.

"Yes…?"

"You're spacing again…that's been happening a lot lately." Quatre notes with a soft frown on his gentle features. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important." He casually runs a hand through his hair, looking up at where the rain drops are falling from. "I'm just tired from today is all…." He sighs, that being his usual answer.

"How are you tired? We barely did anything except help people." Duo scowls a bit, opening his umbrella again so that it is covering him from the shower. "Clients are boring as hell compared to what we used to do…."

"Not the tired I'm talking about…." He shakes his head lightly at the ranting. "I'm tired in a different sense." In fact, he had been tired for a while because he had been clocking in and out in a boring morning to night job that has done nothing for him thus far. He went from a trigger pulling rebel soldier to a sedentary pencil pusher. The only thing that seems to make it all worth it though was the tenant: Raina Sanverse. Duo and he had taken her in when they needed the money and they had horrible pay jobs. She is very odd in the sense is that she is not like the females they have met in their lives. Duo tends to take advantage of this when he can but never out of cruelty.

At first, he ignored her and everything about her aside from knowing her set pattern. He figured she is no one and would leave sooner or later but she had become permanent and paid the rent regardless. Her actions and reactions were and still are uncommon to him. He could fathom them but he could not understand why. He could see so many paths in difference she could have taken and the personal benefits outweighing the costs. He merely let it be though and did his own thing.

One day though, Duo had gone out with his fiancée Hilde and he was left in the place with this girl all day. He had realized he had not got her name or anything. She was lying on the couch upside down reading some book and her music playing. It was odd to pay attention to but he had known this habit of hers. He had finally confronted her though, curiosity winning. He caught her attention by standing in front of her and she looked up from her book. The entire day was spent talking after that. He did not get why and could not really fathom how on that either, it just did.

He had found out much more to her than he expected and he even gave some insight into his life. Again, he could not get it at all but he did. He had laughed and enjoyed the day. After that, they would spend the days together-either alone or with Duo. It did not matter what; they had fun from casually shopping to just lazing about doing nothing. Oddly, on those days they would barely even interact at all. He would be on his laptop or something while she either drew or read.

The strange new female company was great and still is. It is refreshing to the whole usual guy time he has with the other pilots. It did not matter whether he is with them and her or just her alone. It generally is refreshing. Soon though, Duo had left to live with Hilde and it was just Heero and her.

"Ah…feeling lonely…?" Duo nudges him lightly. "Cause you know, since Raleena is going nowhere and all, Hilde knows-." Heero puts his hand up and sighs.

"I'm not looking Duo so stop pushing it." He says flatly and walks on ahead. The other guys shrug it off, seeing that yet again he is not willing to just spill it. One by one they turn into their residence, bidding their friends goodnight until finally Heero is left alone at his door. A small smile curls on his lips at the thought of relaxing and just being with someone else. He loved hanging with the boys, though he would never really say it, but being with them all day almost every day is a bit annoying.

He enters the apartment with his key and is greeted by the usual image of her dangling upside down as she reads.

"Hey Raina…"

"Oh, hey Heero…!" she says, rolling upright and shutting her music off. "Sadly I lost the groceries on the way home…instant noodles okay with you?" She grins nervously, scratching her head. He merely raises a brow at how and she instantly goes off on an epic description of her fight in the market to get the ingredients, losses and victories that led to her torture in the sluggish lanes. She then describes her great feeling of freedom but that all came crashing down like a wave as she was shoved by someone and the food spilled out half drowning in a dirty water puddle grave and the rest crushed. He stands there for a bit before cracking up in laughter at this all, only she seem to have this luck and only she could make it sound so grand. Raina is a bit surprised by the sudden laughter, having thought he was upset but ends up laughing with him.

"Yeah, instant noodles is fine." He finally says after calming down and she happily gets the water boiling.

_Yeah…this is why I put up with my job…._ He thinks and goes to change into something comfortable and help out.


	2. Duo's New Happiness

_To the reader,_

_I would just like to point out that I do not have any possession of the Gundam Wing characters, anime, and/or manga. Raina Sanverse and all original characters are of my own creation._

_Enjoy._

_Sicone_

The sound of a blaring alarm echoes throughout the room and soon enough a white hand goes slamming down on it, or attempts to and the owner goes tumbling down in a mass of sheets with a loud thud. An overstuffed breakfast burrito of spilling arms and limbs unravels, revealing none other than the infamous Duo Maxwell.

"Really Duo…?" Hilde sighs, holding her laughter as he hits his head against the bedside table. "Awe, you okay?" she asks softly as she helps him up properly and he rubs his head pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you wanna laugh!" he scowls at her in his light grumble. "You is a jerk to me!"

"No, I love you!" she laughs lightly, hugging him tightly and kissing him on his cheek. He slowly caves in, though he tries to keep up some resistance and sighs.

"Fiiiiine!" he sighs and hugs her back tightly, resting his cheek on her head. Life with her had not always been this easy. He was a mess when the war had ended. He loved the freedom and peace but his nerves were shot. He never had a day where he did not have to run off and leave her hanging. Their relationship was on a very thin thread at the end of it all. He did not know how he could make it up to her so he and Heero had got an apartment for themselves. It was all well and good but the junk yard job and Heero's student status did not give them much to work with so they had taken in a tenant. She was cool: Raina Sanverse. She was not a typical girl-or so they thought. Not like they knew many girls to know what a typical girl would be like in the first place. Every girl they know has been a part of the war directly in some way. She was literally a mere civilian living in the war time. Duo found that fascinating and had spent time with her to get to know things. She also gave him some relationship advice when he asked for it.

Hilde had walked in on them once, nothing big was happening honestly. They were just baking a cake, well Raina baking and he was making a mess. Heero was out at his part time job. When she came in Duo freaked out and tried covering everything up as best he could. He was trying to make it for Hilde as a sorry and please forgive him type thing. Hilde had taken it the wrong way and stormed up to him.

"Duo Maxwell," She had yelled her lungs out at him. "How DARE you cheat on me like this! I came here to ask about us just talking it out but CLEARLY you've moved on without any fears! I can't believe you would do something like this! Who is she? I've never even seen her before and she's nothing like me! How can you cheat on me with that? Are you trying to tell me something! I LOVED YOU DAMMIT!" she snapped, tears brimming her eyelids. "How could you! We could've worked it out or something!" Raina realized instantly while Duo was just shocked. Before much could be said though, he kissed her. Both girls were shocked by this.

"You're the only girl for me…Raina's just a friend…nothing more." He whispered softly, his hand brushing some tears away from the corner of her eye.

"O-oh yeah, then why were you trying to hide everything!" she argued, her voice quivered as she tried to fight the urge to melt into his arms.  
"Because…she was helping me make a cake for you…." He mumbled bashfully, his cheeks stained a bit red. "I don't really know how to bake and it's not done yet…." He pouted cutely and revealed the horribly frosted cake that looked like a five year old made it, an apology scrawled across it with Hilde's name. She felt like an utter idiot now for blaming him for all she had but smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"I accept your apology…only if you accept mine." She whispered and he smiled brightly, spinning her around and smearing the mess on him on to her. Raina smiled at the lovely scene and Heero walked in.

"Yo 'Ro, she love me!" he grinned and Heero chuckled a little.

"Finally you guys admit it." He mused and looked at the mess. "I'm not cleaning that up." Duo laughed and hugged Hilde quietly.

A week or so after that, Duo had proposed to her on one of their dates, him pulling it off flawlessly-which everyone fund to be miraculous but knew he could if he tried. After that, he had moved out of the apartment with his dear friends and moved in with Hilde in another place-their place.

"Hellooo EARTH TO DUO, you okay?" Hilde frowns, having been trying to get his attention.

"Hunh…? Oh, hi! Haha, I'm fine…thinking about us." He says sincerely and kisses her head as his hand entwines with her ringed one. "Just thinking about how happy I finally am…."


	3. Trowa's New Foundation

_To the reader,_

_I would just like to point out that I do not have any possession of the Gundam Wing characters, anime, and/or manga. Raina Sanverse and all original characters are of my own creation._

_Enjoy._

_Sicone_

The sound of the applauding crowd resonates throughout the big top, the performers bowing to them over and over, smiling and cheering themselves from this third in a row full tent. Ever since the war had ended, the big top had been overflowed with customers. The troupe did not mind at all of course but they get as to why as well. The war is over finally and life could become peaceful. Tension did not have to sit on the top of the mind and safety was not threatened while trying to check the mail, if anyone dared to check it that is.

"Whoa, another full house…!" Catherine beams, flopping on to an open sofa seat amongst the workers.

"I know!" they all cheer, Trowa sitting amongst them silently with a soft smile of his own on his lips. For the last few weeks he had been in every show with no war interruptions. It was a bit offsetting, but in a good way. He liked seeing the crowd in awe, grabbing their attention in every way, seeing them react as if they were him pinned to the board as Catherine threw daggers mere centimeters from his being.

"Trowa…your results have come in." The ring master calls out, bringing a packet from a lab for the silent worker. He lightly drops it on the young teens lap and the boy tenses instantly. This was it for him. He had taken a DNA test to find out who his family is. Catherine had helped him along with Quatre.

It was after one of the shows; Quatre had stopped by and watched as well. It was a casual visit, rare since he is a peace delegate. Trowa had not realized how much he had missed the gentle blonde teen's company, him being his only real friend, best amongst the five pilots. The boys had become family to him, just like the troupe had. The conversation was light at first but he could not help but disclose his fear of not knowing who he is.

"I don't know why it's bugging me…but I just, being here and out of war-for as long as I could remember, I've been in war…." He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat yet his chin stayed rested in his folded hands. "I mean…shows only go on for so long…. I can't escape it…."

"Trowa…the war is over, the escape is gone. I think you need to settle and finally get on finding out if you have family or not. I mean, regardless, you'll always be you." He smiled softly and kindly, a hand gently rested on his shoulder. "You'll always have the troupe, me, and the other pilots…you can't really get rid of Duo easily." He joked.

"Y-yeah…it's just…nerve racking I guess." He sighed and smiled. "Thanks…."

"Anytime…if you need any help at all-, just let me know and I'll see what I can pull."

"I actually do…I need help in finding someone who can quickly and efficiently do and run a DNA analysis." Trowa muttered a bit hesitantly, this was a huge step. Quatre merely smiled and nodded, promising that he would find the perfect lab and so on. It did take a while, with Quatre's line of work very busy so it ate away at Trowa day and night. Catherine had noted this and took him aside one night and spoke to him. He had spilled his heart to surrogate sister, his fear finally showing for the first time. She had lovingly held him as he just sat there with her. She did not know what to say but she figured that he was someone who would get it through silence and just being there.

When the day finally came and Trowa went for the test, Catherine insisted on coming with him as support-which he never really had before. He found out at that moment, that regardless of the results, his new family was with these people, with her family and her family troupe. He was another surrogate member of this group. At the lab, to his surprise, he had found each of the pilots.

" 'Tre told us about your decision." Duo grinned widely as usual and patted his back. "We're here for ya man, even if Wu-man is acting all huffy for being 'dragged' here…he came on his own and we know it." He whispers and Wufei growled dangerously. Trowa could not help but laugh at this a little, cracking a smile.

"Thank you…."

"Regardless of what happens Trowa…your real family has been with you this entire time." Heero said casually and Trowa nodded. He walked through a pair of doors alone after having waited in the waiting room with the others and had came out a few hours later. Catherine had taken him home to rest and he was back on his feet the next day.

Now here he sits, staring at the packet on his lap. Catherine moves to sit beside him, smiling softly. Slowly he opens the packet and pulls out the papers that give the information on his family. His eyes widen with shock, as do Catherine's when her father opens a letter of his own that states his son has been found.

"We're-we're siblings?" Catherine exclaims and her father turns to him.

"T-Triton…? Y-you've been here this entire time…a-and I never knew? Dear G-I thought you died!" He chokes on his words, embracing the shocked Trowa. Catherine hugs them both tightly, tears spilling. To everyone's surprise, Trowa had shed a few tears as well. His biological name is Triton Bloom-son and brother of this family. He had been with his family all along-just as Heero said without realizing it.

"Welcome home son…welcome home!" he whispered and Trowa repeatedly said thank you over and over. Soon enough the troupe joins the hugging when the news is finally explained. They were a complete family now and nothing could change this-nothing ever could.


End file.
